Second Dragon
by shadowedunicorn
Summary: Agatha Torbine seeks the help of Qinn to take out a second male dragon.
1. Remembering

Chapter One Remembering  
  
It was like any other day in Pennsylvania, nothing to worry about. Agatha Torbine sat at her desk in science class, listening to her teacher drone about the metric system. As they were taking notes the static PA system come on. Aggie looked up and everyone else followed.  
  
"Students, please go to your lockers and clean them out, then go immediately to the cellar. That is all." The Principal said. That was strange, Principal Caldel never went over the PA. Everyone started to talk in puzzled voices, Miss Arter looked really confused. She beckoned them out of the room while she gathered her things. Aggie gather her things, and went to her locker cleaned it out and went to the stairs leading to the cellar.  
  
"Do you know what's going on? Nothing like this have ever happened before!" Aggie looked over to see her friend Angela. Angela was always overacting, but then again, even the teachers looked confused. Once they were down in the cellar, Aggie found her class. She looked around at all the blond girls clustered together, talking quickly and nervously. Aggie looked nothing like them. She was tall, and had dark brunette hair that looked almost black. She also had deep green eyes. She also didn't belong to any kind of "social class". She wasn't popular or a geek, Aggie was a loner. Someone turned on the radio and every one began to listen.  
  
"What sources say to be some sort of dragon, has take over much of Britain already. These dragons are able to breathe fire, and are creatures of mass destruction. All citizens are urged to stay in doors, and stay alert. All we can do now is to wait." The announcer said.  
  
The boy who had turned it on, shut it off. Everyone looked at each other, they couldn't believe it. This was worse than a war, it was a war for earth. Every thing came flooding back to Aggie. She was now older, and was listening to the alarm go off. She watched as people were running for the cellar hatch, then Aggie saw it in the distance. A large dragon sweeping toward them. Aggie turned and ran, toward the door hatch.  
  
"Every one settle down. As long as he can't hear us, he won't attack." Aggie said loudly. She led them, all the survivors from that day when she was in the eighth grade. Everyone got quiet as they heard the large beast land, and roar. Aggie listened, and knew it wasn't here to destroy them. She ran toward the hatch and threw it open. The dragon looked over at her, it was different from the other ones. Aggie knew this one, it was Archer. She had tamed her when she came into camp. Archer and Aggie were the same. Archer was cast out from the other dragons. She was different, she didn't want to kill. Aggie took her in and tamed her. "Have you found anyone else? Any one?" Aggie asked. Archer nodded her head in answer. Aggie smiled, there were other survivors.  
  
"Could you take us there?" asked Aggie. Archer, again, nodded. Aggie threw open the hatch door and ran down the steps.  
  
"Riders, ready your horses, Archer found more survivors. She's going to take us there, we need there help." Aggie said, and several people rushed to get their horses. They needed help to get rid of the male dragon. Everyone thought there was only one, in London. But there were two. But, they needed more help to take it out. 


	2. England

Chapter Two England  
  
The sudden sound of a bird taking off echoed through the yard of a community of survivors. Qinn, looked over a black bird flew away from the castle tower. He ran over to the phone that was connected to the watchtower, and hurriedly spoke some words.  
  
"Tell, me, do you see anything?" Qinn said, watching the sky.  
  
"Oh my god! Get every one inside now!" The voice on the other side said. As soon as Qinn hung up, the alarm sounded. He ran to find Alex, a friend of his. They weren't going to let another dragon get away, not again. Three times this month, a dragon had come, and they all got away before Qinn and Alex got there.  
  
"Alex, go get anything we have left, we're not going to let another one of these bitches get away form us again." Qinn said in a rush.  
  
"Qinn, there's not enough time, it's closing in to fast. We got to get inside now!." Alex said worriedly. Qinn looked over at the horizon, a whole lot of dragon ass was closing in on them. He gave Alex a push and ran to the castle. They reached the basement, and closed to door. Qinn then had a painful flash back. The night his friend, Creedy died. He pushed it out of his memory, and listened for the bastard to fly away. But instead, he heard horses' hooves and the thud of to large feet.  
  
"Hello, anybody here?" a women's voice called.  
  
"Stay here, don't let any one else out till I come back." Qinn whispered to Alex. Alex nodded, and Qinn pushed open the door. He walked up and on to the grounds. He looked at the heard of ten riders and one dragon that stood in the middle. Then, a girl dismounted from the dragon, and walked toward Qinn.  
  
"Who are you?" Qinn asked.  
  
"Agatha Torbine, that's my dragon Archer. We need your help." Aggie said.  
  
"With what?" Qinn asked.  
  
"Word of your defeat of the supposed 'male dragon' spread to us quickly. But, there wasn't one. There were two. One here, one over in America. If we kill it, we really will kill the species." Aggie explained.  
  
"How do you know, this one really excises. It could be just a myth." Qinn said. "I've seen him. And, all the other dragons follow what ever he tells em' to do. With out this male, the other females won't know what to do. They will quickly die out with out a leader." Aggie told Qinn.  
  
"What about yours? Will she die to?" Qinn asked.  
  
"No, she never did listen to what he told her. So, they threw her out, then I found her. Trained her, and she's been my friend ever seine." Alex told him. Qinn beckoned them inside.  
  
"Who are they?" Asked Alex.  
  
"People who know about the other male. They need our help, and we will help them get rid of it." Qinn said. 


End file.
